The Shattered Rose Petals
by Screaming-Fires
Summary: Two twin sisters decide to visit England for their vacation, but what they don't know is that they will be sent back into the 1800's! Can both twins figure things out and try to escape this world they do not belong in? OCXFinnian, OCXSebastian. This is an old piece of writing. Like 2011, 2012 piece.
1. Packing

**This fanfic is from last year that I never thought to put up on fanfiction. I'm a bit rusty in this one, but Ill re-edit it later when I'm not so lazy right now and make it better. I don't care if you guys hate it or not, I just need a place to put it. So go read it if you want.**

**Oh yeah... This IS Kuroshitsuji. Just so you know.**

* * *

**The Shadowed Rose Petals**

**_ch. 1_**

_Packing_

The warmth of the sun and the brightness of it, has awoken me. I lazily open my purple colored eyes twinkled a bit when the sun reflected. I sat up and stretched. Then stood and dressed myself into a black dress that has an off-the-shoulder sleeve to it. I freshened myself up and hung a symbolized _(of some sort, You'll find out later)_ necklace around my neck. It shined silver. I gently slipped a pair of my favorite black boots over a pair of black and blue long spotted socks.I quietly walk to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror.

In the reflection, stood a pale young woman with light purple eyes and long eyelashes. Her lips a bit pink and her long hair colored black. I nonchalantly twisted onto the heels of my boots and turned to leave the bathroom.

I went into the hall and knocked on my sister's bedroom door. Veronica moaned as she turned over onto her side.

"Veronica? Are you even up yet?" I wait for an answer. "No." I heard her moan.

I roll my eyes. Then open her bedroom door. I find her back facing me while she lies on her side. Her blanket wrapped around her slim body. I sigh. Then rip the blanket off of her, causing Veronica to fall off her bed. "Ouch! What the hell, Ravana!" she hissed at me. "Two words for you sweetheart. Alarm clock." I smile at her. "Now up!" I clap my hands together. "Fine! But next time, I'll be the one pulling you out of bed."

Aw! She thinks I'm listening! "Yeah? If you can wake up on time." I love teasing her every morning. But before i stepped out of her room, I heard a low growl coming under her breath. I smirk, then make my way to the kitchen and find a cereal bar in the cabinet. I grab it and tear it open. It smelled chocolately and sweet. Coco Puffs were squished together with marsh mellow. I bit it. It tasted sugary, chocolately, and sticky. When I finished, I tossed away the wrapper. Veronica walked into the kitchen and took out a tall glass from the cupboard and placed it on the table. She turned away from it and opened the refrigerator. Veronica pulled out a gallon of milk and poured some in her glass. Then returned the milk back into the refrigerator. She took her tall glass of milk and sipped it. I eyed her clothing. She's wearing the same thing I'm wearing today. "What?" I heard Veronica say. "Nothing." My eyes fell to the ground. "Tch. Right?" I ignored her. I cleared my throat. "Now, are you settled and packed?" I look up at her. "Yes. I packed last night? Don't chu remember?" I thought for a moment. "Oh? Yeah, I remember now."

"Alright, let's go grab our stuff and leave." I nod, then go fetch my bags. I grab my bags from my room and walk into the livingroom with them.

Promise. My black kitten. Rubbed against my legs and purred. She looked up at me and mewed. I can't help but smile at that cute little thing. I remember when Veronica and I first found her. We were walking home from the market and we heard a small cry coming from under a box. I lifted it and found her there. The small kitten looked up at me with sad eyes. It mewed at me. I smiled. Then gently petted it. The kitten purred and was very pleased to be petted. "Ravana? Can we keep her?" Veronica asked. "Yes we'll take care of her." I lift the small kitten up from the dirty ground and walk home with Veronica with the kitten in my arms. purring.

"Ravana I'm ready. Can we go now?" I snap out of my thoughts and nod. I pick Promise up and kiss her little pink nose. Than patted her head and placed her on the couch. She mewed. I took a hold of my bags and opened the door. "I hope they don't mind pets in England." I thought. Veronica opened the car door and I let Promise trot out of the house and into the car. Promise jumped into the front seat and sat patiently. I locked the front door and threw my bags in the trunk with Veronica's stuff. Then sat in the driver's seat. Veronica groomed Promise while she sat in the passenger's seat. I turned the engine on and shifted the gear onto drive. Then drove it onto the road and was on our way to England.

* * *

**Its short but don't hate. I told ya, its an old fanfic and I wasn't really into it much. Okay I tried fixing it to re-shape and make it sound better. If you like it, send a review. This fanfic is just for fun. Don't mind it. UGHHH its 11:39pm here and I'm online posting old fanfics. I feel lame -.-**

**All well, good night world!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	2. Trip to England

**Forgive me in this one. Dunno why but I made them a bit childish in this one. Lol I guess I was childish in my writing last year. All well at least I improved, right?**

* * *

**The Shadowed Rose Petals**

_Ch.2 _

**_A Trip to England!_**

Veronica and I took turns driving to the docks, where the boats were held to sail to England. In no time, we arrived 30 mins before they set sail. And Veronica rushed out of the car and paid for a boat that would leave in less than a half an hour. She came back with a ticket saying that we've paid. I opened the driver's door and went to the trunk and popped it open. I dug out my bags and set them down on the ground. I unzipped it. Veronica took Promise out of the car and shoved her into my opened bag. Gently. Promise mewed when I zipped it back up, leaving a small hole for her to breathe through. Veronica and I grab the rest of our stuff and drag them down the deck, to the dock and boats. We pass a sailor who supplies our boat. Promise mewed and the man stopped us. "Excuse me ladies, but do you have a cat in your bags?" I look at Veronica for help. "Oh, no sorry sir? That was me! I was practicing my meows." Veronica turns to the sailor. Promise meows again and Veronica mouths a fake meow. "See?"

The sailor looks at both of us. "May I check your bags?" He reaches for my bag. "No, last time I checked there was no cat in neither of my bags, sir." I turned and moved the bag away from his hand. The kitten mewed several times. Veronica and I started meowing with Promise, pretending we are making such noise. She stopped meowing and finally settled, lying on my clothes. V and I look at each other than turn to the man. Smiling. Veronica laughed a little. Trying to prevent not to seem so childish, she bites down on her tongue. The sailor looks directly at her. He frowns. "Very well, you may proceed."

"Thanks." Veronica and I walk slowly away from the sailor, then when only 10 feet away, we haul ass running and laughing. "Meow, meow, meow." I mocked the lyrics from a song I heard about cat's singing about a brand of cat food on tv.

"That sailor is such a sucker for cat noises!...well for any noises." Veronica handed her bags to another sailor that was already on the boat, and Veronica takes mine to give to him. "Oh, Be careful with that one! It's very fragile." I point over to my bag where Promise sleeps restlessly in. The man nods and sets it down gently onto the boat. V and I climbed into the small boat and sat in the back with our bags. The boat jerked and was swaying in the water. An hour later, I felt thin air brush against my skin and I thought I seen a clear rubber-ish wall in front of us, as we entered it. I ignored it, not wanting to think about it.

oUo

Days passed quickly and we finally arrived in England! Veronica and I were so relieved. We pulled in on shore and we quickly grabbed our bags then ran off the docks. We found a hotel and entered it. I paid for a room and handed Veronica the keys. She carried Promise with her. I thanked the woman who let us keep our pet, then made my way to my room.

I found Promise and Veronica in the hall opening the door. She unlocks it and entered. The kitten leaped out of the bag and leaped onto the hotel's bed and made herself comfortable. Veronica collapsed onto the silky bed sheets. Then let out a big sigh. "Good, we're finally here!" She picks up the kitten and shakes it gently. "Don't shake my kitty! I don't want it coughing up it's lunch!?" My voice squeaked.

"Squeaker." Veronica mumbled. "Hmm? What was that?" I bat my eyelashes at her. "Nothing! Just a brief cough!" Veronica fakes a cough. I narrow my eyes at her, not believing one word she said.

"Your such a joke!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Veronica rolls her eyes and turns onto her belly. Promise escaped Veronica's grip. She bounced onto the other bed and walks drowsily to the pillows. She yawns then let's herself fall into a lying position. Her tiny pink nose has been buried under her tail. "I'll be back. just gotta go downstairs and grab our bags." Veronica nods. "Alright." She stands and goes into the bathroom to fix her hair. I open the door and walk out.

Promise perks her ears up and notices I've gone. She meows softly then puts her head back down. I shut the door and quickly walk towards the exit of the hotel. I pop the trunk open and heave our bags back into the hotel. I make my appearance lady-like and elegant, Because yet, we are in England and not in America anymore. I straighten my back and fix my hair, then continue on carrying the bags rather more politely and lady-like, other than in America, we sometimes slouch and drag our stuff across the floor.

I finally made it to my room and then threw the bags onto the floor and kicked them. I shut the door and fell onto my bed, startling Promise. "Sorry Promise." I say. Promise blinks at me then falls back to sleep. "Ravana? Can we go explorer England!" Veronica says excitedly. "Now?" I say. "Now!" she says. "Fine, let me fix myself up first." I say. I stand up and search through my bag. I pull out a brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, and my makeup bag. I go into the bathroom and freshen up. Then apply a red glossy stain onto my lips. Veronica. Right next me, smears a thickish coat of peach gloss onto her lips.

"Alright, we can go now." I say, my voice a bit excited but still sounds mature. "Yay! Come On!" Veronica squeals. By the time i called for a carriage, Veronica was already outside, bouncing around. I say good-bye to Promise, then join Veronica outside in front of the hotel. She smiled at me. A sweet, excited smile. Moments later a carriage arrives. Veronica opens the carriage door and hops in. "The Market please?" I say as politely as I could. The man nods. I then climb into the carriage also. And Veronica quickly shuts the door once I'm in. The carriage jerks and we were on our way.

* * *

**I feel stupid in my old writings. Their so terrible T^T**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	3. Meeting Someone New

**Once again my writing in 2012 is hideous! Please don't hate me D:**

* * *

**The Shattered Rose Petals**

_Ch.3_

**_Meeting Someone New_**

I open the carriage's door and a soft breeze brushes against my cheeks while I step out of the pale looking carriage. Veronica casually follows behind me. I walk through the crowds with Veronica behind me saying "Ouch!" or "ooh! Can we go there?" she's so annoying at times like these. I catch a glance with a tall man with black hair and dressed as a butler, a small boy with blueish black hair stands beside him. "He must be famous or something?" I thought

I look around and see no One interested in him. "No he isn't famous." I say suspiciously. Veronica not looking where she's going, bumps into the tall man with black hair. "I'm so sorry sir!" Veronica apologies. I run over to her. I see Veronica already blushing at him. "That's alright, My Lady." The man says. "Veronica! Watch where your going!- I was interrupted by the tall man. "No need to worry, it was my fault for not watching more carefully." The man says. I look up at him and immediately blush also. He smirks.

"Let us introduce ourselves, I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is my Master Ciel Phantomhive. I am his butler as you see." The man politely greets. "Hello, Pleasure to meet you , I am Ravana Valenyce and this is my sister Veronica Valenyce." I say, trying not to make my voice leave my mature tone. Veronica waves. "Hello!" she says. Ciel. The boy with the blueish black hair, looks at the bottom of my boots, and up in my eyes. I smile. Ciel cocks an eyebrow up then looks away. I catch the Boy's glance and look at him with the corner of my eye. I can hear Sebastian and my sister chat away. "Hmm? He looks so weathly...and kind of cute?" I thought. I walk over to Ciel and look him in the eyes. His emotionless azure blue eyes. "Hello, My Lord." I say. He looks at me. "Hello, what is your name?" Ciel says.

"Ravana..Valenyce." I say, i took a pause between my words. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. The owner of the Funtom Company." Ciel says. "Ah. What does your Company sell?" I ask curiously. "My Company sells toys, sweets and other products." Ciel says, his voice a bit softer. "Nice." I say. I stand there uncomfortably, not knowing what else to say. I look down and play with my black long sleeve. Ciel looks at me again. "Would you like to come to the Phantomhive Manor and look around and stay for tea? I usually hate visitors, but today i wish for company." He says. I look up at him. Then blush again. "Yes, I'd love to! May i bring Veronica?" I ask, my voice almost excited and bouncy Like Veronica's

Ciel nods and i nearly squeal but don't. So all i do is smile at him. "Thank you!" I say, then quickly walks over to Veronica and Sebastian. "Excuse my interruption but Ciel has invited us over!" I squeak. "Wonderful! We'll talk more later while we are at the Manor." Sebastian says. "Yay!" Veronica squeals. We smile at each other. "Now, My Lord? May we go and take the young girls with us?" Sebastian says to his young Master. "Yes. Ciel says. "Yes My Lord." Sebastian says. His right hand over his chest. "Ladies? Would you like to take a carriage with My Lord and I?" Sebastian says devilishly but politely. Veronica at looks me with puppy like eyes. I nod and then follow Sebastian and Ciel with Veronica. All 4 of us. Sebastian, Ciel, Veronica and I go into the carriage. The carriage jerks hard and I hit my head on the seat. "You alright?" Veronica says. "Yes i'm fine." I say.

oDo

About 15 minutes later, the carriage pulls up the Phantomhive drive-way and stops. Veronica and I are first out because Sebastian has said that women shall always go first. A man shall wait his turn and help the lady or ladies.

Sebastian helps his young Master, Ciel out of the carriage. Ciel went in and Sebastian lead Veronica and I inside the wonderful mansion. When we step in, I could hear a crash of plates and dishes. Sebastian Presses his fingers onto his forehead and shakes his head. "Oh dear, please excuse me for a moment." Sebastian says as he scurries off into the kitchen. Veronica looks at me and I shrug. "Oh! I'll be in the garden! I over heard someone say in the market that the Phantomhive's garden is so beautiful!" Veronica says happily.

"Alright, I'll be in here though. If you need me, come in and get me." I say as i shoo her out the door. "Alright." Veronica says as she scurries out the door and into the garden. When she reaches the garden, Veronica sees a blonde young teen trimming a bush. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Veronica thought. She quickly walk over to the Blonde and cleared her throat. "Hello there!" Veronica says. The blonde was startled a bit and almost dropped his trimming tool. He turned around and seen a girl in black behind him. He blushed. His cheeks turning pinkish red. "Oh hello! Who are you? The young Master wasn't expecting company this afternoon?" The blonde says. "Oh. Well it was short notice then? And i'm Veronica, what's your name?" Veronica asks. "Oh. Well, my name is Finnian, you could call me Finny if you want though?" The Blonde says. "Nice name." Veronica says. "Thank you." Finnian says.

Veronica smiles at him. "Have a girlfriend?" Veronica accidentally says, not meaning to say that allowed. "A girlfriend?...N-no." Finnian says. He blushes again. "Oh." Veronica says. "Well..uh? Nice meeting you!..Finnian." Veronica says awkwardly. Then turns and walks away. "Nice meeting you too!" Finnian says. Veronica looks back and smiles then turns away and quickly runs into the mansion to find her sister.

I peek through the door and Watch Sebastian tend to a red-headed maid's plate accident. The maid's hair had been pulled into a maid's hat and wore circled eyeglasses that were alittle bigger then the ones in America. The maid sees me peeking through the opened door.

"Ah, who is this Sebast-chan!" The maid fixed her glasses. "The young master's guest of course." Sebastian cleans up the clumsy maid's broken plates. I smile at the maid. "Yes and i have brought my sister along." My voice softens and doesn't sound mature as usual. "A sister? Oh wonderful! No?"

The maid smiles. "i am Meyrin. What is your name?" the maid asked. "Ravana." I blinked. "beautiful name!" Said Meyrin cheerfully. "Thank you" I felt pleased. "Meyrin, next time you need to be a lot more careful and watch where your going" Sebastian glared at her. "Yes Sebast-chan!" Meyrin smiles at me then hurries along to her work. "My apologies " Sebastian bowed. "It's alright, you don't need to worry."

"Very well, now would you like to be with my young master or take a tour around the Manor?" Sebastian sighed. "A tour please. I enjoy your company." I think my eyes just twinkled.

I feel so embarrest of what i had just said! Why did i say "I enjoy your company."

Sebastian smirks. "Of course." He shows me every room except Ciel's room and office.

"Lovely rooms you have!" I stared. "Thank you" Sebastian smirked once more. I smile at him. It felt like a fake smile, but it wasn't.

* * *

**No comment**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	4. Crushing On The Crushes

**The Shattered Rose Petals**

_Ch.4_

_**Crushing on the Crushes**_

For the past few weeks Veronica and I have been noticing alot in the Phantomhive Estate, some little crushes are bouncing around the Manor. And just yesturday when Veronica and I were about to leave for the market to buy groceries, Veronica annouced that she and Finnian are now a cute couple! I know we are too young for such love, but you can't control love that easily. I am happy for her though? Me. on the other hand, have simple little crushes. Not A rose that'll bloom into love. It's hard for me to fall in love, of course i've never had a boyfriend nor a first love. But. Oh well. Guess I'll find out if I'd give in so easily for my crushes.

I've heard that Ciel and Sebastian ask about me when my sister and I leave to go to our kitten and hotel.

* * *

**This terrible and short. I know. I have no idea why your still reading this when its so terrible T^T**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	5. Middleford's Ball

**Forgot to tell you, this fanfic was also from 2011. So its a mixture of my horrible writing in 2011 and 2012**

* * *

**The Shattered Rose Petals**

_ Ch.5_

_**Middleford's Ball**_

A letter was slipped under our hotel door, I bent over and picked it up. On the envelope it read,_ "Middleford's Ball!"_ I open it and pull out a letter. I look at Promise, who was already looking at me with her head tilted a bit. She yawns but kept her gaze on me. Promise blinked at me a few times, as if she was saying _"Read it!_" I look away from the kitten and unfolded the letter.

_Ravana and Veronica,_

_I have invited you to a ball. A carriage will be sent for you. Wear a dress. Something elegant and cute, My fiancée, I told you about always wants cuteness. Anyway, I hope to see you there._

_~Lord Phantomhive_

I finish reading the letter, Then let out a heavy sigh. "A ball?" I repeated. "What are you talking about, Ravana?" Veronica looks up from her pillow. "Ciel has invited us to a ball. And why are you hiding behind a pillow?" I glared at her. "Why are you hiding behind a piece of paper?" She mocks. "Tooche" "Anyways, here!" I hand Veronica the letter. She takes it from my hand and reads it. "Ooh! Cool! Can we go? Please!" She pleaded. "But a ball is the same thing as a dance. You still dance, eat, and talk. It's the same as America, but wearing puffy dresses and hats! Also high heels!" I put my foot down on this one. "I refuse to go to a ridiculous ball!" I thought. "Oh please, Ravana! Ciel will be there! And so will Sebastian! Oh come on, i know you can't resist them."

I sigh. She had a point there. I did kind of like them. Not a major obsession! More like a small cute little crush. At home, my friend Clair, has always called it "Puppy Love" I always hated how it sounded like. It really didn't make sense to me when ever i thought of it. "Alright fine. But your buying the dresses" I crossed my arms and leaned back. "Deal! Now let's go!" Veronica squeals. "Fine." Promise meows and looks at me hungrily. "Oh yeah! Sorry Promise!" I apologize.

From a cabinet, where i kept kitty items. I take a small bag of cat food out and pour some in her white and blue fishie dish. Promise heard the food sprinkle into her dish. She bounced off the bed and trotted over to the food. She began eating while i put back the bag. I petted her head and stroked her all the way to her tail. I felt myself being shoved out the door. "Come on!" Veronica squeaks. "Fine! I'm going, I'm going! Jeez!"

* * *

**OMG another short one. What was wrong with me in 2011-12 D:**

***~Screaming-Fires~**


	6. Picking A Dress

**The Shattered Rose Petals**

_Ch 6_

_**Picking a Dress**_

Our carriage finally arrives at the market, and Veronica instantly pushes the door open and grabs my hand. "Yay! Come on let's go!" Veronica squeals. I sigh. Veronica looks at me. "...Come on..." she says. "But?-"

"Nah aw! You promised,"

Veronica takes a hold of my other hand and drags me down the market to a close by Fancy looking shop that said_ "Darling Divas!" _I roll my eyes in annoyance, while my arms were being yanked off by my sister. In no time, my arms started throbbing. "If you wanted me to suffer, then you would have already yanked my arms off by now!"

I felt powerless and weak, and it didn't help that my arms hurt really bad from Veronica dragging me to a store that was another block away.

"Well, you didn't come out of the carriage so I'm dragging your sorry ass to the store!" Veronica struggles to drag me, Her breath increasing. "I can manage myself, thank you! I don't want to lose my arms nor my ass either." I look up at her. "Fine, but I'll make sure your following," Veronica pouted, but drops my arms. I pull back my arms and start rubbing them. "Oh yeah, thanks." I stand up from the hard concrete ground and stretch my poor legs.

oUo

Finally after about 10 minutes or so, my sister and I finally make it to _Oniski_. I was finally relieved.

"Maybe we should have stuck with the carriage. It would have been less painful." I say, feeling annoyed again. "Agreed."

Veronica and I walk into the fancy looking shop, and began looking through racks of dresses. I pulled off a midnight blue dress off the rack and through it onto my extended arm. I skimmed through a few more and picked out another dress. It was white with hints of black trimming around the edges, It had a few sparkled gems on the chest piece. I peeked over at Veronica and her choices; she chose purple, blue, and green for her choice of colors. I roll my eyes at the uneasiness of her girly side and led myself to the fitting room. I try on the White one first, and open the fitting room's door and walk over to the mirror. I look at my reflection. My eyes looked over it carefully, the gems, the color. It didn't match my hair color nor my eyes. I sigh, then head scurrying back into the fitting room. I slip the White dress off and pull the midnight blue on. The layers of it confused me a little, but I figured it out somehow.

My black and pink corset Sebastian has given me, had to be tightened. I wiggle out of the dress, letting it fall to the ground. I picked it up and set it on the small bench. I reached behind my back and let my fingers untie the laces. After undoing them, I re-tie the laces. Tighter.

_"These corsets could really kill someone"_ I thought.

When I had finished with the damn laces, I again slipped the Midnight Blue dress on. "Better,"

I walked out of the fitting room satisfied with the dress being a better color on me. I looked wonderful in it. "Hmm?" I look down at my bare feet. "Oh yeah, duh." I walk over to the shelves that had all kinds of heels.

I look at the strange-looking shoes in sheer horror. "What the hell is wrong with these colors..."

At one point, my purple eyes scanned over the terrible excuse for shoes, and finally found some decent matching midnight blue heels.

Dear God, I thought this day would never end...

* * *

**I thought I didn't do so well...but that's my opinion...**

**Thank Kami I fixed it. xD**

**Night guys**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


End file.
